


A.Z. Fell for Crowley

by RainbowPotato50



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drunk Aziraphale (Good Omens), Drunk Crowley (Good Omens), Fallen Angel Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:23:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPotato50/pseuds/RainbowPotato50
Summary: Aziraphale doesent remember telling crowley he loved him. But heaven does. They find out and push Aziraphale out.Crowley finds himself staring at Aziraphale in the mirror- looking at his pitch black wings."ANGEL WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED??""Oh! Crowley! I'm uh, a little embarrassed by my appearence-""Answer the question.""What happened? Well I uh, seemed to have fallen for you..""This is NOT the time for funny business." Crowley scowled. "I need to hear the full story.""Well, my dear, it's a long story..""And I've got nothing but time."





	A.Z. Fell for Crowley

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tik tok, lol  
> http://vm.tiktok.com/RXvxBV/  
> Hope you enjoy!

It was pretty late, and Crowley had spent the night at the bookshop. Hours prior, they had gotten wasted celebrating armagedidn't - so wasted that Crowley tried to go outside and yell at the pedestrians for looking at him. Aziraphale stopped that quickly, though. "Y'know, angel, - I think I love you. Yeah, that's what it is. I love you. Always have." "Crowley, dear, that's preposterous." "No, no- I love you. I'll say it again." "I guess now is the time to say I love you too, isnt it my dear? Your such a great being to hang out with. no matter how much you decide it's not true, your nice." Now, Crowley and Aziraphale didnt like saying that. But they were wasted. There was no turning back. They woke up the next morning exhausted. Aziraphale didnt remember a thing, but Crowley remembered quite a bit. Its just a trait of a demon. Crowley remembered the I love you's and the partying. Aziraphale sat up and a slight "what happened?" Spat out. "We got got drunk." "I think that's a bit of an understatement, dear. I dont remember a thing." "Me either." Crowley lied. Now- he didnt lie to be mean, although he should have- he's a demon for satan's sake- but he lied to keep Aziraphale safe. "Well, I better get going. I've got plants to attend to." "Oh, please tell them I think their gorgeous. They were so shaky last time I came, so filled with fear and anxiety. Help them out a bit." "Absolutely- not." Crowley muttered, walking out the door. He had left his sunglasses on the table, but he had plenty more in the Bently. 

Aziraphale hopped up out of bed and went outside. He was in the mode for maybe some sushi, or crèpes. He was walking down the street when the archangel gabriel stopped him.  
"Gabriel? I thought we were to stop interacting, I dont think I apprecia-" he was cut off by a bitter "Shut up, Aziraphale. We all know why I'm here."  
"Oh, I dont think I do.."  
Suddenly, gabriel snaps. Aziraphale's world goes dark as he passes out into Gabriel's arms. Next thing you know he wakes up in heaven.  
"What do you want with me here? I do suppose you have the wrong angel" Aziraphale murmured.  
"YOU dont have the right to call yourself an angel."  
"Well then why am I here?"  
"For exactly that reason."  
Micheal pulls out her heavenly cellphone, and on it is a video of him and Crowley saying how much they love eachother. Saying Aziraphale was shocked was an understatement- he hadn't remembered anything that was shown.  
"In love with a demon, eh?" Gabriel picked.  
"To be in love with a demon, you must be a demon."  
"What in the heavens is that supposed to mean?" Aziraphale complained.

Gabriel and Michael stand around him, and with one pat of the shoulder, Aziraphale is.. gone. He's not in his bookshop, or in heaven, or in hell. He's just gone. He isn't dead, though. Aziraphale comes to the realization that he is floating through time and space, crisp blonde hair turning not quite red- but golden. Wings catching ablaze, and being replaced with ash. He still has them- their just darker, and colder. Aziraphale feels as if he's.. drowning. 

When he opens his eyes, he's back at the bookshop. His clothes are no longer English and old.. instead he has on a black tuxedo with a dark red shirt on underneath - all summed up with a black bowtie and wing clips. Now Crowley can sense when his angel is in danger. This time it's just a little.. off. He can tell Aziraphale isnt in the best spot, but it just doesent seem the same. Crowley starts up the bently as soon as possible and speeds over to the bookshop.

"Angel!! Are you okay? Where are you?" Crowley cried out. This felt exactly like when he couldn't find Aziraphale- except the place isnt on fire. Crowley runs into Aziraphale's room and there he is- but he's not the same..  
Crowley finds himself staring at Aziraphale in the mirror- looking at his pitch black wings.  
"ANGEL WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED??"  
"Oh! Crowley! I'm uh, a little embarrassed by my appearence-"  
"Answer the question."  
"What happened? Well I uh, seemed to have fallen for you.."  
"This is NOT the time for funny business." Crowley scowled. "I need to hear the full story."   
"Well, my dear, it's a long story.."  
"And I've got nothing but time."

A while later, after Aziraphale is done explaining, Crowley is heated. How could they do that to his Angel?? This wasnt right, and he was going to fix it.  
"Crowley, dear, theres no need for that. It's not too bad, I just cant sense love anymore-"  
"You can't just be okay with this! Angel its not- well.. I guess I should stop calling you that.."  
"You dont have to. It was more of a pet name than me being an actual angel."  
"Pet name?? It wasnt a.. pet name.."  
"Or whatever you wish to call it. I can still be your angel."  
That's it. That's when Crowley snaps.  
Crowley cant be more in love than right now. And somehow, even after falling, Aziraphale can still feel that.  
Crowley runs to Aziraphale. Aziraphale is shocked, at first, but it feels.. right. Crowley finally pushes away, and Aziraphale just chuckles.  
"I'm sorry Aziraphale, I- I didnt mean to-"  
"Its alright dear. We are, now, on the same side. Nobody can stop us."

"I love you too."


End file.
